Fall into You
by Selita1990
Summary: Linds is lost,trying to find herself after growing up in a small,secluded town. Robert,tainted my the limelight,lost himself a while ago. Falling for Linds, Rob finds himself tryin to obtain his hearts desire and trying to keep his friends heart in tact.
1. Chapter 1

Mad props to my Beta LauraLoo7! Girl you made this chapter soo much better!

This is my first fic in a long ass time. So please bare with me.

Thank you to Jocasta for being my muse.

Disclaimer: I do not own or know Robert Pattinson or Kristen Stewart.

Chapter 1

(Lindsay's Point of View)

I let the hot water soothe my aching muscles. I had worked a double shift at 'Beyond', the restaurant where I worked as a waitress,. A slave to the many old men, that who liked to pat me on the ass when I walked by. I wouldn't cause a commotion about it though;, I'd let the old fucks get their kicks. I moved down morefarther into under the water, groaning when my muscles screamed in protest to any the movement. The city was making me weak., I had only been living in Vancouver five5 months, and it was taking its toll. Everything was easier here, compared to back home. In Newfoundland, in a small coastal town called Daniel's Harbor, near the shoreline, where I grew up, I was much more accustomed to shoveling snow, cutting up wood, packing the wood into piles and everything else that went with growing up in a rural community. It was aA place where you done did everything for yourself. Those daily tasks were hings that was so much harder than taking food orders and taking a public transit back to my small apartment. But I still wasn't used to this life.

"'I miss home,"',I sighed. '"I have to make sure to call my Nan soon.'"

Unwillingly, I forced myself out of the tub, letting the water drain, and wrapped a towel around my body, and slowly walked out into the hall towards my room. Pulling on a pair of shorts and a tank top, I crawled into bed with one glance at the clock on my nightstand that read: 2:30a.. With another groan, I turned over, and let the well much-needed sleep take me.

I awoke to the sun and heat beating in my window. I really needed to invest in a working air conditioner. Getting out of bed, I pulled my hair into a ponytail and made my way into my kitchen, and grabbed a box of cereal and sat down on the futon I was using as a couch. , andI turned the TV on, and ate my cereal from the box.  
Not paying attention to the TV, I decided to call my Nan, grabbing my cell from the inn table, and dialing her number, 'my old number'. A few rings went through, and then my Pop answered the phone.

"'Ello?" he said.

"Hey, Pop! What are you doing?" I asked.

"Nothing, just getting ready to have some supper."

I glanced at the clock: , 9:45AM45a.m.: "Oh, sorry! I for got about the 5 ½ five-and-a-half-hour time difference!"

He laughed and said,: "Its okay, my girl."

"Is Nan there? Can I speak to her?"

"Yeah, one second." Hhe calleds out to my Nan. "Abby!"

"Thanks, I love you, Pop!, I miss you!" I tell him.

"Love you too, my girl.".

"Ello?" I heard my Nan's familiar voice said.

"Hey, Nan! What's for supper? , I'm starved!?" I giggle.

"Oh, Linds, darling! Your favorite, homemade Honey Garlic meatballs!" she chimedanswered brightly.

"Mmmmm! Expect me over!". ," I giggled again. "How are you Nan?, I miss you."

"I'm good., pPoor Mart is back in the Hospital,; the cancer is back, again! Moved on over to the other side of his face now, I'm afraid," she told me.

"Oh no! Tell him, that I'm thinking about him, and tell his wife Helen, that I am sorry to hear that. I hope everything works out."

"I will., Hhow are you Lindsay?, Ttaking care of yourself, eating right?" she asked.

"Mmhm, I'm eating breakfast right now," I said. "I haven't been talking to anyone, I'm a little homesick, I had to call you," I told her.

"Then come home, Linds. We miss you, and we never wanted you to go in the first place!"

I sighed.: "I just had to get away, Nan., I don't know what I want to do with my life, and I'm not going to figure it out back home."

It was Nan's turn to sigh.: "Well, whenever you're ready to come back, you just call us, dear." She told me.

"Thanks, Nan. But I'll let you get to those yummy meatballs before they get cold!"

Sshe laughed.: "Okay, darling. Call again soon., Iit was nice to hear from you."

"I will;, it was nice to hear another Newfie accent besides my own," I said with a laugh. "I'll call again soon, I love you, and kiss my dogs for me., Ttell them I miss them too."

"I'll tell them., Ttake good care of yourself now, Lindsay. I love you, too."

I huang up the phone, missing them a little more, now, but. Ssmilinged, none the less. I eat ate more of my cereal, and watched some celebrity channel talk about Eclipse being filmed, and Robert Pattinson and Kristen Stewart's supposed romance. Not really caring for it, I turned the TV off., Iit's not that I don't like Twilight; I actually love the Twilight Saga. But, I had gotten got a little turned off by it, once when suddenlyall of a sudden everyone knew of it, and my friends began gushing over Edward Cullen, talking about how amazing he iswas, and how much they love the books., but yet when I mentioned the books in 2006, they had no interest. None of them had expressed any interest three years ago when I mentioned the books.

I decided to go take a shower, and dress for the day. I looked glanced in the mirror, making sure I looked decent. I was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, and a simple white t-shirt;, I let my semi-longshoulder-length brown wavy hair fall naturally and didn't put on any make-up. I slipped on a pair of black flip-flops, grabbed my wallet, keys and cell, and locked the door behind me. I walked down the street a little ways, deciding what I wanted to do. Aden wanted to take me out tonight, get me out of my apartment, since I didn't have to work tonight. Aden was my best friend; he was the best friend that I never had. Him He and his boyfriend Sam were literally the people that who literally kept me sane in Vancouver;, without them I would have caved long ago, and would have more than likely would've ended up on Welfare welfare in Newfoundland, with no job, and living with my gGrandparents.

I madeke my way to a Tim Hortons not too far away from my apartment and grabbed a lLarge gGreen tTea, with two2 sugars, and walk to around wandering wandered aimlessly for a while, since I had nothing better to do but waste away the time, until tonightthat evening.

'_Speaking of tonight, I should actually buy an outfit that doesn't consist of the rags I have in my closet and my work clothes' _, I thought.

Finishing up my tea, I headed towards the bus stop to go to the mall, and. I pulled out my cell phone to text Aden.

_"Sugar, I'm pulling out all the stops tonight for you and Sam., I'm actually buying new clothes."_

I put my cell back in my jeans pocket, and kept walking toward continue walking to the bus stop, then my cell rings. I take it out and read:and my cell rang with the arrival of a text.

_'Oh babygirl, can't wait to see you., I better keep a eye on Sam., I might have competition tonight ;D'_

I giggled and texted him back.:

_'Not unless I miraculously grow a dick by tonight. Plus, I'm rather attached to me vag ;P'_

I get a text back within secondMy phone rang as soon as I sent the text., Ddamn the boy can textis fast!

_'Bbahahaha. See you tonight, babygirl.'_

I laughed to myself while turning the corner, and out of nowhere, something hard banged into me, and I hit the ground with a thud.

"What the fuck!?" I yelled.

"Fuck, I'm sorry," a male voice said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. My ass cushioned the fall,." I said answered, taking the hand that the man was holding downoffering to help me up. "What's the rush anyway?, Nno one ever tell you slow and steady win's the race?" I fumed.

"Well, umm… I'm kind of being chased,." hHe replieds. "I'm sorry, are you sure you're okay?"

"Chased? Why are you being chased?" I asked while brushing dirt off my pants. "Well, if you bang into people like that all the time I could can see why."

He laughs:ed, answering, "Well it kind of comes with the job."

Getting the last of the dirt off and checking myself for injuries, I finally looked up at him questioningly.: "Job, what kind of…" -"

I couldn't finish my question., I forgot what I was going to say. DammitDamn it, I even forgot my name!. I was looking up at Robert fucking Pattinson!. Robert Pattinson ran into me, and was the reason I could feel a huge bruise forming on my ass!. I was looking into Robert Pattinson's eyes! Damn! He had gorgeous eyes!. I scanned him over with my eyes, taking everything in., Hhe had onwore black jeans, that fit him just right, and a grey t-shirt on, with a blue plaid button up shirt over it, and Ray Bans hooked toin the neck of his t-shirt. His hair was in disarray and he was pulling his fingers through it messing it up even more.

My expression must have changed because all of a sudden he looked worried, I must have been drooling., _Please Ggod, I hope I'm not drooling _because all of a sudden he looked worried.

"Umm...", I triedy again. "Umm..."

Nope, nothing. I can't couldn't think. Just then I looked over his shoulder and see saw the mob of people running up the sidewalk toward us.

"Shit!" I said, putting out my hand for his, adding, "Ffollow me."

He hesitated for a second, and then looked back at the bodies running towards him screaming his name. He lookeds back at me and puts his hand in mine. I take took off down the street, pulling him behind me.

"Where are you taking me?" he asked, breathless.

"Somewhere safe, away from the screaming fan girls."

We ran down the street, and turned into a vacant side street that was unused. Then I pulled him in between a small spacedown an alley between two buildings. I was suddenly aware of my body pressed up against his. I could smell the cigarette smoke that lingered on his clothes, mixed with citrus, but still masculine cologne, Preferred Stalk Stock maybe? I looked up into his eyes again; he was looking down at me. I realized my hands were on his chest, and I quickly moved them down by my sides. Which didn't help, since my body was still pressed against his. I felt my knees weaken and held back a whimper that was risingas it rose in my throat. He seemed to realize hear it, and he chuckled.  
I looked down and he put his hand in under my chin and lifted my head up toface to make me look at him, and with his other hand, he moved a few strands of hair from my face.

"Think it's clear?" he asked.

I struggled to find my voice., "Hold on," I told him, and walked out around slowly, begging my legs to carry me, and I looked up and down the street twice.

"Its okay," I called back.

He walked out slowly, hesitating for a moment, and once he saw the street clear, a with a smug smile spread over on his face. Just then, a girl turned the corner, and screamed, "He's here!"

"Fuck," he said, andnow looked panicked.

_God damn itmit! Why do I feel so bad for him!?_  
|

I took his hand again, rolling my eyes.; I started running again, and yelled over my shoulder, "Is it always like this? This is ridiculous;, they're treating you like you're just an object!"

"No, it's not always like this," he saidshouted back. "Some of them actually show me some respect."

I pulled him behind a building a few minutes away from my apartment, and lead him down an alleyway that lead to the back of my apartment building, keeping up our pace. When we got there, I unlocked the back door to the building and pulled him inside behind me. We stopped to catch out our breath.

"Where are we?" he askeds, looking around, a bit nervously.

"My apartment building., Yyou can wait here until it's clear to go out, and I'll call you a cab." I walked over to the elevator and pushed the button to go up.

He walks walked over to me, pulling his hand through his hair again, and said, "Thanks."

I look up at him: "You're welcome."

I still couldn't feel my legs properly, and I felt shaky. The elevator door opened, and I walked in, looking back at him., Hhe hesitated again, then followed after me. I pressed number six6 and the entire ride up, I felt his eyes staring aton me but I didn't look at him, afraid that if I did, I was sure going to lose itmy composure. The doors closed and opened again. I walked towards my door, and Rob followed;, looking at me, intensely and, making me blush. I unlocked the door and invited him in.

"Would you like anything," I asked. "Tea, cCoffee… all I have is instant."

He shakes shook his head, and sits sat down on the futon and replied, "I'm fine."

I sat down ion a chair and relaxed a little, ; just realizing how tense I actually was, I laughed.

He raiseds an eyebrow and asked, "What's so funny?"

I laughed more., "Well, of all the things to happen to me on my day off. I get knocked on my ass by a movie star, and let him hide out in my not so extravagant apartment from to avoid a mob of screaming girls."

He laugheds too, and seemeds to relax a little., "Honestly, I thought you were going to turn out to be a screaming fan girl too, when you realized who I was. The look on your face was priceless."

I scoffed at him., "In my defense, I had the right to ogle you a little, since you did run into me, and I saved you from an army of obsessed fan girls and paps."

He chuckleds, and puts his hand in his hair again, nervously. "Alright, you're forgiven."

"Why, thank you." I smiled. "You're forgiven as well for knocking me over."

He raiseds his eyebrows. "Are you from Vancouver?"

I looked at him, put off by the question for a few seconds., "No, I'm not."

"Are you from Canada?" he asked again.

I laughed and replied, "Yeah, I'm Canadian."

He lookeds at me puzzled., "You don't have a Canadian accent."

I laugh again, "Well, I do. Just not one that you're used too."

"Where are you from?"

"Newfoundland." I told him.

"Newfoundland?" he questionsrepeated.

"Yeah, it's an island on the other side of the country,." I told him. "We're the Queen's rejects." I laughed at my little joke. But Robert didn't seem to get the humor, and looked puzzled.

He looks even more confused.

I sighed, and told himexplained, "Newfoundland, used to be a part of England. Basically, during the 1940's England couldn't afford Newfoundland anymore, and got rid of us. That's when Newfoundland joined Canada."

He laughed and saids, "Thanks for the hHistory lesson."

"Yeah," I check my cell.  
"Sure thing," I replied, checking my cell phone.

"I'm keeping you from something," he said, his brow furrowed.

"Nothing that I can't do later," I told him.

He stood up and walked over to my window, and looked out. "Where were you on your way too?"

"I was planning to go sShopping," I answered. "aA friend of mine is taking me out tonight, and I haven't had any time to myself lately, so he's treating me."

"A boyfriend?" he looked tenseasked with a serious expression.

I laughed again., "No, he's just my friend, a very gay friend. Him He and his boyfriend are actually both taking me out."

"Do you know where they're taking you?" he asked, still looking out the window.

"Some place called The Landmark."

"I know that place., Jackson and the guys brought me there a few times."

"Yeah?" I said. "How is it?, Iis it as scary as it sounds?"

he laughs, "Scary? No, I like it., They have live bands every weekend, cheap drinks…"

I sighed, and said, "I'm going to feel like the third wheel, with both Aden and Sam there."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I was planning on going there tonight to thank you for saving my ass today, and to apologize for knocking you on yours," he said with a chuckles.

I felt the blush rising on my cheeks and I looked away. He obviously felt obligated to be nice to me, so I added, "You don't have to do that."

He walkeds over to me, and my heart nearly jumpeds out of my chest with how close he isis the sudden proximinty. He lookeds down at me and said, "I want too;, it's the least I can do."

I feel felt his breath on my face, and squeaked, "If you really want too."

Then Suddenly Rob's his cell ringsrang and he excused himself and walked out on my balcony to answer the call. , "Excuse me," he says, and walks out on my balcony.

I overheard him say, "Hey, babe," just before the door closed behind him. My heart faltereds;, of course he has a girlfriend. After all, , he _is_ Robert Pattinson.

'_Why do you care so much, Lindsay?! It's not like you had a chance with him anyway., Hhe wouldn't be interested in you! ' _I scolded myself.

I slowly walked over to the futon, he had been sitting on and sat on the opposite side, bending over and putting my head between my legs, mentally yelling atberating myself. A few minutes passed by, and Rob walkeds back into the room., I couldn't don't look up at him, but. I heard his footsteps come towards me, and his weight as he sat he sits down beside me.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I barely whispered.

I felt hisHis hand moved my the hair away from my face, and he lifted my face up to his, once again, he lookings into my eyes worriedlywith concern.

"Are you sure?" he asked again.

"I'm sure," I squeaked once more.

He chucklesSeemingly reassured, he said, "I have to go., Ssomeone is waiting on me back at my hotel."

"Oh, let me call you a cab!" I pulled out my cell and quickly dialed the number. I asked for a cab and after confirming, quickly hung up the phone.

Someone answers, "Gatwick, Taxi!"

"Hey, can I get one at 1516 Davie Street?"

"On the way."

"Thanks." I hang up.

I looked up at him, to find him frowning a littleslightly.

"Why the glum face?" I asked.

"You're being extremely nice;, I haven't met someone like you since the last time I was in London." He told me.

"Oh, well blame it on the good Ol' Conway genes," I said, referring to my last name. Again, it seemed I had Rob perplexed. Explaining, I added, "My grandfather is British. I guess that's just the way I was brought up."

He looks at me confused.

I shrug, "My Grandfather is British, guess it's just the way I was brought up."

"You're a fascinating, woman," he said, making me blush. "I'm looking forward to seeing you again tonight, Miss Conway."

I couldn't help but smile and add, "Mme too."

"I should head down now., I'll see you," he said, and I walked him to the door.

"See you," I say saidback.

He walked out the door, and then turned to me, and he took my hand and kissed it., "It was very nice to meet you."

"My pleasure," I said, while concentrating on keeping myself upright.

He smiled, and walked down the hall, calling over his shoulder. "Tonight."

I smiled to myself, closing the door, then collapsed against it and slide down to the floor. I sat there for a few minutes then grabbed my things again, dialing Aden's number, and walked out the door and hit the button for the elevator.

"Hello?" he answers.

"Hey, Aden."

"Hey, Babygirl, calling to brag about your outfit and the hot mess you're going to be tonight?" he giggled.

"I haven't bought anything yet., I'm on my way out now, and I need your help. Meet me at the mall by the bus terminal.; Yyou're never going to believe, what just happened!" I told him.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed!  
Reviews would be appreciated. :)


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Here it is, Chapter 2. Let's you know a little more about Rob, and his relationship with Kristen. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Robert Pattinson, or Kristen Stewart. I've never met them, and this is just how I see them fit for the story.

(Roberts Point of View)

I was sitting in the cab, thinking about the girl that just saved my ass from a mob of fan girls and paps, when the cab pulled up to my hotel. She had been, fascinating. I hadn't met anyone like her before, since Twilight of course. She helped me, and she didn't expect anything in return. She was shy, but outspoken. I could tell she knew who I was, but she didn't freak out, like other girls seemed to do. She looked fairly young, but she was living on her own. What was she doing in Vancouver; she had told me she wasn't from here. She was from an Island on the other side of Canada.  
She had looked about ready to take my head off, when I knocked her over, before I apologized. She hadn't even looked at me. I helped her up, and she situated herself, brushing the dirt off. At that moment, I thought she was one of the prettiest girls I had ever seen. She looked 'real', she had on jeans and a t-shirt, and hadn't any makeup on. She didn't need it, she was beautiful without it.  
I told her I was going to make it up to her tonight, at the bar. Buy her a few drinks, and talk. My heart started beating at the thought of getting to spend more time with her, and I was smiling like mad.  
I got out of the cab, and went up to my room, texting Kristen while waiting in the Elevator.

_'At the hotel, babe. Going to my room first to shower. See you in the lobby in 20 minutes.'_

She texted back, _'k'._

I went straight to the shower, thinking of the girl. The way she hid her face behind her hair when she was shy, the way her eyes widened when I dazzled her. I chuckled, I dazzled her. Setting the water a little hotter than usual. I washed my body and hair, and got out. Dressed in a pair of black slacks and a navy button up shirt and left the few buttons on top undone, and put on my sneakers. I looked at the clock, I had 7 minutes to meet Kristen downstairs, I grabbed my black jacket, cell, and wallet, then made my way downstairs.  
I had to wait for Kristen about 5 minutes before she walked out of the elevator. She was always late, not caring about anyone else. She walked up to me, and I kissed her chastely so no one would notice. She was wearing a pair of black jeans, and a red plaid button up shirt, '_God forbid that she actually dress up'_. She wore dark makeup that made her eyes pop, but really didn't suit the dark circles under her eyes.

"Hey," she said. "Are you ready?"

'_I've been ready,'_ I thought then said: "Yes, where do you want go?"

"This restaurant called Beyond," she told me. "I hear there's good food, and they don't let paps in, and we can get a table at the back away from any windows. Then all we have to worry about is the Twihard idiots that are eating there, or working there."

"Sounds good," I tell her and walk out the door ahead of her, so that the paps don't get a picture of us so close since Summit didn't want anyone to know about our relationship but yet every magazine was writing about it.

We get in a cab, and she takes my hand, and I kiss it, "How was your day off?" I asked.

She shrugged, "Boring."

"I had quite an eventful day, I got chased by a mob, and some stranger saved me," I told her.

She laughs, "Did the bitch want sex in return for saving you?" she looked amused.

I grimaced; I didn't like her calling the girl that, I felt oddly protective.

"Actually, she didn't expect anything, she brought me to her apartment offered me a drink, and called me a cab," I left out being pressed together between the buildings, how much I had wanted to taste her and how I couldn't help but touch her, and when I went to leave, I couldn't stop myself from pressing my lips to her skin. Though, I did kiss her hand instead of her lips, like my body was screaming at me to do.

Kristen kissed me hard and said: "I'm glad you're alright, I'm going to have to thank her. What's her name?"

"Ummm… you know, I didn't even ask her." I said. "… Something, Conway?"

"That was nice of you," she laughed. "Not even get the name of your savior."

I chuckled: "I guess not."

I wouldn't bother telling Kristen that I was meeting her tonight; I'd call Jackson later and ask if he wanted to go out.  
Out of no where, Kristen started moving her hand up my thigh, and kissed my neck. I groaned when she lightly squeezed me.

"I hate having to hide us," she said. "I want to be able to take you to my room, and fuck you until you can't anymore. I miss feeling you inside me."

I closed my eyes as she rubbed me through my pants, then I thought of the girl that helped me. My eyes shot open, and I looked into Kristen's eyes, trying to see her, but all I saw was that girl. I groaned out of frustration, and Kristen giggled. Probably thinking that, I was groaning out of sexual frustration for her. I loved Kristen; at least I thought I did. Then why was I thinking of some other girl while she touched me, why did I want that girl to be touching me instead of Kristen.

I sighed and grabbed Kristen's wrists, growling: "Doing that here isn't such a good idea, dear."

I pressed my lips against hers hungrily, I could feel the discomfort my jeans were causing me, and Kristen was aware of it too. Little did she know, it wasn't because of her. I pulled away quickly when the cab pulled into the restaurant and got out, waiting for Kristen to get out after me. She came out looking smug, and winked at me, then walked ahead of into the restaurant.

The hostess greeted us, and we told her we wanted a private table for two. She brought us into the back to a booth in the corner that was slightly covered by a plant. We sat down, and she told us our waitress' name, which was Sarah, stared at me for a moment, she seemed like she was fighting a battle within herself and then walked away. Kristen rolled her eyes and muttered something about _'..ugly bitch… I'll take her eyes out_'. A few minutes later, a petite woman walked up to our table introducing herself as Sarah, and asked what we would like to drink, and passed us our menus.

I ordered a Heineken, and Kristen asked for Soda.

"Could she be anymore pathetic," Kristen snickered. "She was drooling over you."

I shrugged: "I didn't notice, I thought she was quite professional."

"She so was, it wouldn't be so bad if she wasn't so ugly," she said. "Let me guess, you didn't even notice the hostess trying not to attack you either? It's sad how all these plain girls, drool over you, thinking that they have any chance what so ever with you, if they just smile at you right."

I glared at her but didn't say anything. She could be so rude at times, she was full of herself. She always complained about her fans as well, wishing bad things upon them. I always thought she was arrogant. Her fans are the reason for her success, but I was guilty as well, I wasn't any better than her.

The waitress came back with our drinks and set them on the table, and asked if we were ready to order.

"I'll have the Vegetable Yakisoba with the chicken," Kristen told the waitress looking over the menu.

I look at my menu, and order: "The beer battered Halibut and Chips, please."

She smiled sweetly at Kristen and I, then turned around and walked towards the kitchen. Kristen took a taste of her soda, and all but spat it out across the table at me.

I chuckled and drank my beer: "You okay?"

"Taste like water," she said pushing her glass away.

"Be nice, Kris," I told her.

She grimaced again: "You can be such a pain, Rob."

"I just don't like it when you're rude," I told her and she sighed.

"Not like you're so great, Rob," she muttered under her breath, I pretended I didn't hear it.

Shortly after, the waitress came back, with our food, and asked if we needed anything else.

"My soda is watered down, I would like a glass of wine instead," she said crossly.

The waitress smiled at her: "I'm sorry, let me take that back. What kind would you like, Miss?"

"Anything white, Mastroberardino preferably."

"I'll be right back," the waitress took the glass of Soda and came back within minutes with a glass of white wine.

Kristen took it without looking at her, nor thanking her. I looked up at the waitress, and thanked her: "Thank you." I smiled my best crooked smile and pulled my hand through my hair.

She went red, and I couldn't help but chuckle, and Kristen growled: "Down, kitten," I said.

She glared at me, fuming.

We ate quietly; Kristen kept giving me cold looks. I ignored her. She was really beginning to seriously piss me off with her attitude. It was like she was all sweet and shy, and stunning until she got me. Then she turned into this evil bitch. But I still loved her, she was my friend, wait, no, she was my lover. She was there for me, and understood what the industry put me through; she was in it with me. I couldn't blame her for being like this; she'd been in this longer than I have, since she was a child. I could only imagine how hard it had been for her. I was crumbling with only a few years of this under my belt.

We finished eating, and I looked at the clock, it was 2:30pm. I sighed; time was going so slow now. Just because I was looking forward to going to 'The Landmark,' and getting to see Lindsay. I tapped my foot impatiently, while the waitress gave us our bill, I laid the money down on the table with her tip, grabbed Kris's hand and lead the way to a cab.

"What's your damn problem!?" she asked.

"I just want to get out of here," I said pulling my fingers through my hair impatiently.

She looked confused for a minute, but then smirked and got in the cab after me, immediately after the door was closed, she had her hand on my groin, massaging me through my pants, and kissing my neck. I moaned, and pushed her away.

"No, Kris," I told her.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!?" she yelled. "You're acting so weird! You're usually right there with me making fun of the fucking pathetic people that grovel at our feet!"

I looked at her; I could feel the anger rising up in me, causing my blood to boil, she had no respect for anyone: "Ever stop to think, that maybe, they are actually fucking decent people that don't deserve to be treated like that?"

"Who fucking cares, Rob? I don't. They don't care when I can't even go to lunch without the entire world knowing what I had the next day! They don't care for my privacy, I don't care for them!" she yelled, turning red in the face.

"Not everyone is like that Kristen!"

"Robert, I…. does it look like I fucking care?"

"No," I said, "You don't care. But you should try being a little nicer towards people Kristen."

"Whatever," she said, and turned away and looked out the window.

I sighed, she was right; I'm just as bad as her. I made fun of my fans. I was cruel to them, I ignored them, hated them. They made my life living hell, and I blamed it all on them. I wanted my peace, I wanted to be able to do what I love, and still have my life. They took everything away from me, and Summit had been keeping me in lock down, and that made me hate them even more. I slowly started to turn into a stranger, which I didn't recognize. My family didn't recognize.

The cab pulled up to our hotel, and we got out, I walked behind Kristen, who stomped her way through the hotel doors and into the elevator. I saved myself the trouble of riding up with her, and took the stairs. I couldn't deal with her right now. She was something, which I didn't want to be. Someone that, somewhat molded me into the hateful person I was now, but I still couldn't blame her. It wasn't her fault, for how she is.

I made it to my room, went out on the balcony and lit a long awaited for smoke. I took a long draw, and savored it, it settled my nerves, and then I exhaled slowly. Even though Kristen had turned into a bitch, she was still a person that was really important to me, she didn't chose this, it chose her, and it turned her into who she was now, but sometime, the girl she was came out around me, and I loved her. How I loved her, I wasn't to sure about, did I love her as a friend or was it something more.

All I knew was that I shouldn't of been confused over this, and that in a few hours, one girl that I didn't even know the name of, managed to turn my world upside down. Her kindness had awakened the Rob, which had been missing for so many months. The Rob, that was from London, England. Not the movie star, corrupted by the limelight.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed guys; it's a little shorter than I wanted to be.

I'll try to make the next one longer, it just seemed right to stop there.

Please, review, I'm looking forward to them. :)

xox


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Robert or Kristen, and I have never met them. This is simply how I see them fit into the story. Enjoy.

Thanks to Kriskahn for the never ending help!

And please ignore any typo's you may come across. I tend not to catch them all.

(Lindsay's point of view)

I was home getting ready for tonight, putting on the finishing touches. Aden had made me buy a black halter, with a deep v, that showed off way more cleavage than I was used too, a pair of blue skinny jeans, and were so tight, I was amazed that I was actually wearing them, and at last, he actually got me to buy a pair of red heels. His argument was:

"You can't wear your sneakers wearing that outfit, Linds. It just won't do it justice, babygirl. You need to rock that outfit with a pair of heels, and you know it! If you want to impress the big movie star and have him jump your bones? You need to get laid tonight girl, and straight or not, no man is going to look at your white Nikes, and want to bring you home. Trust me on this one, we're getting the heels".

The boy was good, what could I say? I bought the shoes.

I looked myself over, and I was completely satisfied with what I saw. In the wise words of Aden, "_I was a hot mess."_

I giggled. Sprayed my hair with a little hairspray, and put on a little Midnight Fantasy, that Sam had bought for me on the occasion of my initiation into their little group. Which I thought was completely bizarre, but sweet at the same time.

I sighed nervously, looking at the clock. It was 6:47PM; Aden and Sam were due to arrive any minute. I walked out to the kitchen took out 3 glasses, and mixed three White Russians for us. By the time I was done, there was a knock on my door.

"Come on in," I called.

The door opened, and Sam and Aden walked through it.

"You do know, that you are extremely trusting," Sam said. "We could have been rapists!"

"I guess, I'm lucky that it was just my two gay friends, that have no interest in my vag," I laughed.

I passed them their drinks.

"Thank you, babes," Aden said taking his drink and taking a sip. "I don't know, you're looking damn fine tonight, Lindsay."

He winked at me.

Sam nodded his head in thanks when I passed him is drink, and took a taste of his as well. I walked over to the counter and picked mine up, took a sip, and then downed the whole thing. I was nervous, and I was in need of some liquid courage, if I was going to go through with tonight.

"Don't worry, Linds," Aden told me. "You're hot, and with my fashion skills, you're looking more than fuckable tonight, so calm down."

"I'm nervous, Aden!" I said. "I haven't gone out in 4 months, the only action I've gotten in those 4 months has been my hand, and it's fucking Robert Pattinson that I'm meeting!"

Sam spit out his drink: "Rob- Robert Pattinson!? You really don't mean that drop dead gorgeous, hunk of walking sex from Twilight?"

Aden and I looked at each other, and burst out into laughter. Sam stared at us, awaiting our answer.

"You didn't tell him?" I asked looking at Aden again.

"No, I knew if I told him, I'd have to two brain dead bimbo's on my hands," he said.

I laughed again, this time Sam joining in. Then he looked at me:

"How the hell did you manage to snag Robert Pattinson?"

I filled him in on what had happened earlier today, even the fact that he was sitting where Rob sat a few hours earlier, which he made himself even more comfortable when I told him, and then I told him about how he told me he was going to meet me at the Landmark, to apologize and buy me a drink.

Sam just sat there staring at me; mouth open a little, then out of nowhere jumped up, grabbed my hand, and started dragging me towards the door:

"What are we still here for then? There's peen waiting for you out there! RPatz peen!"

I grabbed my I.D., keys, cell, and wallet off the inn table as he pulled me, Aden followed behind us, laughing.

We hailed a cab once we left the building; we all piled in after each other.

"The Landmark, please," Sam directed the driver.

I liked Sam, he was the more realistic of the bunch, he was usually more down to earth than Aden. I guess Aden was right about Sam becoming a brain dead bimbo in front of Robert. Hell, he wasn't even in front of Robert, and he was bouncing in his seat.

I giggled to myself, seeing Sam like this. He seemed more anxious that I was. That liquid courage seemed to do its job.

The cab pulled up in front of the Landmark, and I went to pay for the cab, and Aden pushed my hand back:

"Honey, tonight is on me."

He paid the cabbie and we got out. I looked up, the place didn't seem that big, and there was a short line. I got my I.D. out ready to show the bouncer. We stood in line for a few minutes, Sam was bouncing on the balls of his feet, Aden was laughing at him and I was starting to get nervous.

"Linds, don't worry about it," Aden said. "You're here to have a good time, and that's what we're going to do. Have a good time. We're not here for Robert Pattinson."

"You're right," I smiled. "I'm here to have a good time and be myself. I'm not letting RPatz ruin it."

I felt more excited now; it had been a long time since the last time I was out. I was going to enjoy it, and not think of Rob.

We made it up to the bouncer and he took my I.D. and looked at me, gave it back and said:

"Have a good time."

That was just what I was planning to do. I smiled sweetly at him, and said:

"Thanks."

Aden and Sam was right behind me, we walked in and we could the song Ramp! The Logical Song by Scooter was playing, and immediately I was in the mood to dance. I looked at Aden and Sam excitedly, and they grinned back at me, and I took their hands, and lead them to the dance floor.

I loved this song, and I loved dancing. I started dancing, moving my hips back and forth, and grinding on Aden and Sam playfully, in between them. I was singing at the top of my lungs, and I was truly enjoying it. Aden put his hands on my hips, from behind me, and I laughed and turned around to face him, and the song ended.

"I need a drink now, Sugar." I told him.

He nodded and Sam and I followed him towards the bar.

"What do you want, babygirl?" he asked.

"Hmmm, I'm in the mood for something good, a Jack and coke," I said.

Aden bought a Canadian for Sam, my Jack and coke, and a Cosmo for himself. Then I dragged them back out on the dance floor to the song Let it Rock by Kevin Rudolf. We danced through the songs Circus, Love Games and All Summer Long, until we went to get another drink. I got another Jack and Coke, Sam another beer and Aden got another Cosmo.

We found a place to sit, and relaxed a little and drank our drinks. Chatting about the DJ, my outfit, and made fun of Aden and his Cosmo's.

Sam was in mid sentence talking about how gay Aden was, and then his jaw dropped. He was staring behind me, towards the door, and he kicked me.

"Ouch!" I yelled. "What the hell?"

Aden looked towards the door, and looked at me, eyes wide.

"You weren't kidding, Robert fucking Pattinson, just walked in the fucking door!"

I jumped, and felt butterflies in my tummy.

"He's he looking this way?" I squeaked.

"He's walking towards the bar, looking around," Aden told me.

Sam was still staring, mouth on the floor.

I scooted down in my chair, trying to hide.

"What are you doing, Linds?" Aden asked. "The man is here for you, obviously he wants you.

"No, Aden," I said. "He knocked me over, and I saved him from a mob of screaming girls that were trying to rape him. He just feels obligated to thank me."

"Girl, you're hot!" Sam came back to earth. "You're a great person, if the man's not attracted to you, then the guy plays for the other team, which then wouldn't be such a bad thing either."

Aden and I laughed.

"Get up girl, and go over there!" Aden said.

I looked behind me, and sure enough there he was, picking up his Heineken and taking a taste, and scanning the dance floor.

I sighed and chugged back my Jack and coke, stood up and looked at Aden and Sam.

"You guys are going to be the death of me."

I heard their laughter as I walked away. I made my way towards the bar, concentrating on not falling on my face in front of him. I was about five feet away, when he looked over at me, his eyes hit mine, and we just looked at each other then for a few minutes, and recognition was clear on his face, as it broke into the most breathtaking crooked smile, I had ever seen. I forgot how to move my legs, but it didn't seem to matter since they were carrying me towards him anyway.

"Hey there," he said pulling his hand through his hair.

I smiled: "Hey you."

"I couldn't see you anywhere, I thought you maybe got the bar name wrong or something," he told me.

"I was sitting over there with my friends," I pointed towards them, and waved.

Rob waved at them too, and it looked like Sam squealed.

I laughed and looked back at Rob, who was already staring intensely at me. I felt the blush on my cheeks, and he smiled, and put his fingers on my cheek and caressed the blush on my cheek. I looked down, blushing even harder.

"What do you drink?" he asked all of a sudden pulling his hand away and pulling through his hair again.

"Jack and coke," I squeaked, while praying that my legs don't give way.

He looked at me surprised:

"Jack Daniels?"

"Yeah, and coke," I told him.

"I know what it is, but isn't it a little strong?" he asked.

I laughed:

"No, it's not. I'm not in the mood for beer tonight, and I happen to like Jack Daniels."

He was still looking at me, uncertain if he should buy me a Jack and Coke.

"I can handle my liquor, Robert," I told him. "I'm not a pansy; I could drink you under the table."

He scoffed, "You drink me under the table? I don't think so, love."

"Pfft, bring it on, English boy!" I challenged standing up straight.

"Alright, but what do I get when I win?" he asked, pulling me close enough to him I could feel his breath on my face.

"If you win, you get whatever you want," I told him, moving even closer to him, and whisper in his ear. "Same rules, apply for me."

"Deal," he said and ordered two Jack and cokes.

He passed one over to me. I held mine up and said:

"Cheers."

"Cheers," he said, hitting his glass against mine.

~*~

(Rob's Point of View)

I walked in the bar, and looked around for her; I couldn't see her around anywhere. Immediately, I started to worry that maybe she got mixed up in the bars name.

I walked towards the bar, and ordered a Heineken, and turned around and started scanning through the people on the dance floor, looking for her. I wasn't standing there long, before I sensed someone approaching me, and I looked to my left.

There she was, my heart stopped and my jeans grew slightly uncomfortable, just looking at her. She was wearing skin tight jeans that showed off her long legs, a black halter that showed off a significant amount of cleavage, and her hair fell in waves around her neck and shoulders.

I scrapped my mouth off the floor, and gave her my best crooked grin. She smiled back at me, and continued walking towards me.

_'Damn, she's the most beautiful girl, I've ever seen' _I thought.

"Hey there," I said.

"Hey you," she bit her lip and I had to resist the urge to take her in my arms and mold my lips against hers.

"I couldn't see you anywhere," I told her. "I thought that maybe you got the bar name wrong or something."

_'Oh, please god. Help me.' _ I thought.

I wanted nothing more, than to take her hand, and bring her back to my hotel.

"I was sitting over there with my friends," she pointed towards a table where two men sat, and waved.

I waved at them too, but didn't keep my eyes off of her for long.

She laughed, and turned back to me, and started to blush. I reached out my hand, unable to control myself and caressed the blush on her cheek.

She looked down then, and her face went even redder. She was so beautiful, and shy. It was sort of cute.

"What do you drink?" I asked trying to ease the tension between us.

"Jack and coke," she all but whispered.

'_Did I hear her right?' _I thought, Jack Daniels wasn't something a woman typically drank:

"Jack Daniels?"

"Yeah, and coke," she told me.

"I know what it is, but isn't it a little strong?" I asked.

She laughed, "No, it's not. I'm not in the mood for beer tonight, and I happen to like Jack Daniels."

She was looking at me, something was in her eyes. Like she was daring me, to tell her that she couldn't handle something so strong. I was intrigued by this woman.

"I can handle my liquor, Robert," she said. "I'm not a pansy; I could drink you under the table."

Did she really think that she could drink me under the table?

I scoffed, "You drink me under the table? I don't think so, love."

"Pfft, bring it on, English boy!" she challenged me, standing up making herself look more intimidating.

But it just made me want her even more.

"Alright, but what do I get when I win?" I asked.

I pulled her closer to me, and she stiffened for a second, but relaxed as soon as she had stiffened.

"If you win, you get whatever you want," she said.

She moved in even closer to me then, and whispered in my ear:

"Same rules, apply for me."

'_Bloody hell!' _Any restraint I had was gone, and I knew that I was going to give this woman anything she wanted.

"Deal," I said.

I ordered two Jack and cokes, and passed one of them to her. She held her glass up, and said:

"Cheers."

"Cheers," I said, and tapped my glass against hers.

She took a long taste, and I done the same.

Her hair fell in her face, and I moved it away and tucked it behind her ear slowly, and she blushed. God, I love it when she blushes.

"You look… you look… Christ… you look amazing," I blurted.

I ran my hand through my hair nervously, and then played with the tag on the back of my shirt.

She giggled:

"Thanks, you look quite dashing yourself, Robert."

"Please, call me Rob," I told her.

"Rob," she said.

"What shall I call you, love?" I asked.

"Oh, shit! I'm sorry," she said. "I'm Lindsay, but you can just call me Linds. Either is fine."

I chuckled, "its fine, love. I just thought it would be polite to ask the name of the woman that saved me."

"Oh, it was nothing," she said, her brow furrowed. "You know, you don't have to feel obligated to thank me in anyway."

Did she really think that I was here only out of obligation?

"I'm not here because I feel obligated, Lindsay," I said. "I'm here because… damn… I can't stop thinking about you."

Her eyes widened and she looked into my eyes, and I couldn't help but pull her into my arms, and against my chest.

"I've wanted you against me like this, all day," I whispered in her ear. "Ever since we were in that alleyway."

I felt her shiver against me, and I put my finger in under her chin and tilted her head up to look at me. There was a burning in her eyes, that I knew she could see in my eyes as well. I leaned into her, my lips just barely touching hers.

"I want nothing but to kiss you right now," I growled at her.

"Th-then k-kiss me," she whispered causing her lips to brush against mine lightly.

My lips were on hers before I had a chance to think about anything, tasting her lips, becoming intoxicated with her scent. Her lips crashed against mine, and she sucked on my bottom lip, and I heard a moan escape her throat when my hands wandered down to her ass and pulled her closer to me still. I slowly glided my hand up her back and her breath caught when my fingers touched her bare skin. Then her hands were in my hair, pulling lightly and pressing her body against mine.

I licked her bottom lip, still wanting more, and she gladly opened her lips for me, and her tongue met mine half way. She tasted like Jack Daniels, and it was my turn to moan into her mouth. Then she pushed me back into the counter.

I chuckled at her, and she stopped and looked at me, her eyes were on fire. I brushed my thumb along her bottom lip that was slightly redder. She pulled away and said whispered:

"Sorry."

"Sorry for what, love?" I asked.

"Attacking you," she said.

I chuckled:

"I'm not sorry, I rather enjoyed it. Don't be sorry."

I took her face in my hands, and kissed her softly. She bit her bottom lip when I pulled away.

"Do y-you want to go back to my apartment?" she asked.

I sighed:

"I would like nothing better, than to let you take me home, Linds. But… I can't."

Her face fell, and she looked embarrassed.

"Oh," she said. "It's fine."

I pulled her closer to me and grinded my hips against hers. She took in a sharp breath and her lips parted and I kissed her again.

"Do you feel that, Linds? I want you; I want you to take me home. Don't feel like you're being rejected. Things are just complicated. When I'm with you, I want things to be right. Not like this," I told her.

She nodded.

"I should go," I said. "If I stay, then I'm not going to be able to stop myself from going home with you."

The look in her eyes changed.

"Does this mean I win?" she asked.

"I guess it does," I chuckled. "What would you like?"

"Two things," she said. "I want to…I want to do something with you. No expectations, of course. Go to coffee or something, and… I want you to kiss me one last time."

I smiled at her:

"Anything for you, love."

I kissed her softly and sweetly this time. She put her hands in my hair, and tugged lightly.

I growled.

"I meant it when I said I wanted things to be done right, Linds. If I stay any longer, I wont be able to resist you."

"Okay," she whispered.

"Give me your number, and I'll call you," I told her.

She grabbed a napkin from the bar, and asked the bartender for a pen. Then she wrote her number on the napkin and gave it to me.

"I'll call you soon," I said and kissed her forehead.

She smiled and said:

"I'm looking forward to it."

With that I walked towards the door, and looked back to see her walking back to her friends, grinning ear to ear. I chuckled to myself, and turned to face Kristen back at the hotel.

This was going to get complicated, and fast. Hell, it was already complicated.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Review, tell me what you think, lovlies.

xox


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Thank you to my beta, LauraLoo7/Lumedog7, girl you make my chapters worth the read!

So this chapter is split up into different points of views. More so than the other chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own or know Robert or Kristen. This is just how I make them fit in the story.

Enjoy, lovelies!

(Lindsay's point of view)

I staggered through the door, flicking on the light and dropping my keys in the process. I bent over to pick them up and fell dizzily to the floor, making a "humph" noise. Giggling drunkenly at myself, I pulled myself up.

Walking across the living room toward the kitchen, I clumsily kicked off my heels, shrugged off my jacket, pulled down my jeans and stepped out of them, tripping a little. I opened the cupboard above the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of Tylenol. After popping two in my mouth, I poured myself a glass of water and swallowed in a big swig. Aspirin always helped reduce the hangover, my aunt had always said.

I was slumped over the counter trying to drink the rest of the water – without dribbling too much – when my cell rang.

"Ello?" I answered; my Newfie accent always came out more when I was drunk.

"Hey, babygirl it's me," Aden said on the other end. "Just calling to see if you made it up okay."

"Yeah, I'm 'ere in my kitchen dreadin' da hangov'r I'm goin' da 'ave when I wake up 'n da mornin'." I groaned, knowing Aden would have trouble understanding me.

"Well, at least you're home safely," he said, chuckling. "Call me in the morning, sweets."

I closed my cell and left my empty glass on the counter, and made my way to my bedroom. Shedding my top, I pulled on an old Pink Floyd t-shirt from my drawer and plopped down on my bed. As I reflected with my eyes closed, all of the things that had happened that night with Rob prompted me to squeal into my pillows like a little girl. I grimaced at the sound, pulled the blankets out from under me and settled in to get some sleep before the hangover took over my body.

~*~

(Robert's Point of View)

I really didn't feel like dealing with Kristen when I got back, but I knew she would be waiting for me. She was, more than likely, going to be upset that I had gone out without telling her or inviting her. I opened my hotel room door at the Wall Centre, and peeked in. No Kristen in sight.

I let out a sigh as I walked in and closed the door behind me. I was so confused about things with Lindsay and Kristen and I had no idea what to do. I shouldn't even be in this situation. I shouldn't feel this way; I've known Lindsay less than 24 hours and I cared for Kristen. So I did what any other person would do in this situation. I called my good friend – the Southern Gentlemen – Jackson.

"Hey, man!" Jackson said as he answered.

"Hey! I need to talk," I told him. "Can you come up?"

"Uhhh…yeah, sure," Jackson said. "Kate's here, so I'll be up in around 20 minutes. Is that good?"

"Yeah, that's perfect," I said. "Thanks."

"See ya in a bit."

I walked out onto my balcony. To pass the time and help settle my nerves, I lit up a cigarette and let my mind wander. I found myself thinking about Lindsay – the way she walked, the way she squinted slightly when pondering something, the way she looked at me, her laugh, her lips… _Oh god, her lips_.

A shiver ran through me, but not because I was cold, although the night air was chilly. Vancouver was nothing like L.A. I frowned slightly realizing that I would have trouble getting used to the London climate again.

After standing on the balcony for what seemed like ages, I went back inside my room. Without anything else to keep me occupied, I turned on the TV and sprawled on the couch. _What was taking Jackson so long? _Then I heard a knock at my door and get up to answer it. I greeted Jackson and held the door open to allow him inside. He walked in and sat on the couch.

"So what's going on?" he asked, genuinely curious.

I walked over to him and sat on the arm of the couch. "There's this girl," I began.

"A girl besides Kris, you mean?" he asked.

I nodded and pulled my hand through my hair, tugging on it lightly.

"Damn," Jackson said. "What happened?"

"Nothing really," I said. "Well… we kissed, but that's it." (Note: see what I did? Because unless Rob was married to Kristen, a guy wouldn't care that he kissed someone else, and would probably just want to know more. It's not a big deal to guys.)

"Who is she?" he asked with a smirk.

"This girl I met this morning," I told him.

"Shit man, you move fast," he said with a chuckle. "You met her this morning and you have already made a move? I'm proud of you."

"Yes, she helped me out with a crazy mob and paparazzi situation," I told him. "I went out with her tonight to thank her. Jackson, I can't get her out of my head. She makes me feel…different. Normal, I guess –Kristen doesn't do that. I don't know. Shit. Linds is… amazing. Kristen is my girlfriend, for all intents and purposes. But I want Lindsay."

Jackson sat there staring at me for a few minutes. It made me uneasy; I slid off of the arm of the couch, down onto the cushion beside him and buried my face in my hands.

"Man, if you're busy wanting another girl – besides Kris – something isn't working out with her," Jackson began. "You need to figure out if what you have with Kris is worth fixing. If not, then you need to end things with her before you get involved with Lindsay. It's not fair to Kris, you or this girl."

"I know, Jay," I said with a sigh. "I don't want to hurt Kristen; I care a lot for her. I just don't think she thinks of me that way. I think what we had was just born out of convenience; we're both alone and here," I said.

Jackson nodded. "Kristen is my friend too; I don't want to see her to get hurt either. But staying with her just to save her from the heartbreak is only going to end up hurting both of you even more in the long run. You won't be happy with each other," he told me.

"How did everything get so fucked up in one day?" I asked rhetorically.

"How does Lindsay feel about you, Rob?" he asked.

"I don't know," I replied. "I _think_ she likes me. It sure as hell seemed that way."

"You need to talk to her," he encouraged.

I nodded.

"You're right," I said. "I'm going sleep on it, and talk to Linds tomorrow. Then figure out how to deal with Kristen. Thanks, Jay."

"No problem, man," he said with a smile. "Kate's downstairs waiting for me, so I'm going to head back down now. I don't want to keep her waiting, especially since she's only here for a few days. Rob, be sure about what you decide before you act. You know that with Kris, this could get messy."

"I know, Jay," I said, sighing. "Tell Katie I said hi."

After the door closed behind Jackson, I lay down on the couch and stared at the images flashing on the TV. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't pay attention. Thoughts of Lindsay kept sauntering through my mind, seducing me. I shook my head in an effort to free my head of the thoughts, got up and walked across the room to my bed. I put on a pair of sweats and removed my shirt, then got into the oversized hotel bed.

I lay in bed for a while, on my stomach, praying for sleep; it never came. I rolled over frustrated and was immediately overwhelmed with Kristen's scent on my pillows. I groaned and got out of bed, unable to cope with thoughts of Kristen _and_ my guilty conscience.

Redressing, I grabbed my jacket and wallet, shoved on my sneakers and walked out the door. In moments I was downstairs, pushing through the hotel door and out onto the street.

I walked, breathing in the fresh air and listening to my feet hit the pavement. I put my hood up, dug my hands into my pockets, and hunched my shoulders. Busying my mind with thoughts of work and how I wanted to portray Edward was a much-needed distraction. _Anything to get my mind off the obscurity in my life at the moment._

Fleeing from the thoughts that threatened to catch me, I turned left and continued walking aimlessly down the street. I walked for a few more minutes, and then realized I had no clue where I was. After walking ahead for a few more minutes, I found myself on a street I vaguely remembered, and a familiar building. It was the building I had been in earlier. _Her building._

Of course I would end up here. Despite having left my hotel to avoid her, subconsciously, I was running _toward_ her. I was pulled to her, like one big ass magnet – and I was the scrap metal. There was no chance in hell that I was getting away.

A young woman had just entered the building and the door was closing slowly behind her. I jogged up to the door, catching it just before it clicked shut. After throwing myself into the lobby, I sprinted to the elevator and let the doors close.

_What floor was hers again?_

Suddenly, a revelation - I hit the button for the sixth floor. A few short moments passed, and then the doors opened. I walked toward her door and went to knock, stopping with my closed fist hovering inches from the wood. I took a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves.

What was I thinking being here? This wasn't right. I shouldn't be here. Knocking on her door at this godforsaken hour was not a brilliant idea. What was I going to say to her anyway?

"_Hello. I know it's awfully early… I'm sorry about that. I just couldn't stop thinking about you, and somehow found myself lofting outside your door?_"

But I was here. Lindsay was just beyond this door. Her sweetness, her kindness…. it was all just behind this door. She made me feel like the real me. I couldn't stop myself; I knocked on her door three quick times. After waiting a minute, she didn't answer, so I knocked a few more times. As I turned to walk away, I heard someone stumbling behind the door and a voice yelled to me.

"One minute!"

I stood there paralyzed, my excitement, shock and horror rendering me immobile. I was mentally berating myself for waking her up when I heard something fall on the other side, and then her voice.

"Shit! Fuck! Where is 'da god damn light switch!"

I chuckled and pulled my hand through my hair; she must have been pissed drunk when she came home.

Finally the doorknob turned and the door opened slowly. I watched as her half-closed eyes fell on mine, and her mouth hung slightly open.

_Oh, God. There she is. So close._

I gave her my best crooked smile and said, "Good morning, Lindsay."

"G' mornin'," she said, still staring.

"I'm sorry about the early hour. I found myself in the vicinity and thought I'd drop by," I told her, secretly hoping she wouldn't mind.

She gaped at me for a few seconds before answering.

"It's alright, come in," she said, opening the door wider to let me in.

As I walked past her and into her apartment, I was giddy with the thought of being with her again. Then she turned back to me and I realized that all she was wearing was boy short panties and an oversized Pink Floyd t-shirt. She seemed to realize this too; she told me to make myself at home and excused herself. She came back a few minutes later, wearing pajama pants.

"Would you like something to drink – tea maybe?" she asked.

_Always polite, even when I've woken her._

"Tea would be great, thanks," I replied with a smile.

She smiled back and made her way to the kitchen. I followed and watched her as she filled the kettle with water and placed it on the damper.

"You know, I haven't had a cuppa in months," I told her.

She reached up into a cupboard and got two mugs.

"I usually have one every night," she told me, putting a tea bag in each mug. "More than one, sometimes."

"Was it your grandfather who got you into tea?" I asked.

"Well, yes. My Nan, as well; she's Canadian but her parents – my great-grandparents – are British also," she said, leaning against the counter.

"Where are your parents?" I asked.

She looked down. "They passed when I was three."

"I'm sorry," I said, mentally kicking myself in the ass again.

"It's fine. It was a long time ago."

"Still, I shouldn't have been prying," I said. Needing to be closer to her, I stood beside her, hesitated for a moment, and then moved her hair behind her shoulders and out of her face. Then I slowly glided my fingers along her neck. It was impossible to keep my hands off this woman.

Just then the kettle started to whistle. She jumped a little and filled the two mugs with water.

"Milk or sugar?" she asked.

"One sugar, please," I said as I walked over to her table and sat down.

She brought over the two cups of tea and sat down on the chair next to me.

"So you were just in the neighborhood at" – she glanced at the clock on the microwave – "at 3:38 a.m."

"Not exactly," I confessed. "I was in my hotel, thinking. I went for a walk to clear my head and found myself here."

She took a sip of her tea, smiling slightly. "I don't even know what to say to that. Only that I'm… feeling glad that you came up to see _me_, of all people."

"I like your company," I told her and tasted my tea. It was good – better than most I had sampled while in America.

"I enjoy your company, too," she whispered, looking down at her tea.

She was so gorgeous sitting there, blushing slightly.

"Lindsay," I said.

"Hmm?" she responded, still looking down.

I moved from my chair and got down on my knees in front of her, put my hand under her chin and made her look at me.

"I was thinking about _you_, I couldn't _stop_ thinking about you," I whispered. "I think that's how I ended up here."

Her eyes widened; then she smiled sweetly at me and I couldn't resist her. I leaned up toward her and pressed my lips to her warm, full ones. I stood up slowly and carefully lifted her up with me. She hesitated for a moment, and I felt her body stiffen, but just as abruptly she wrapped her legs around my waist, pressing her body against mine, put her hands in my hair and pulled lightly. I moaned and kissed her harder. _Damn, I was done trying to resist her! _I pressed her back up against the wall, and kissed down her neck, nibbling and sucking. When I breathed in her ear, her legs tightened around my waist and she moaned.

My body was on fire; her touch, her kiss, her stare, everything about her made me burn with an intensity I had never felt before. She tugged on my hair and started to kiss along my jaw line toward my earlobe.

When she got there, she nibbled on it softly and whispered, "I didn't want you to leave tonight… I…I wanted you to come home with me; I didn't want you to do the _right_ thing."

I looked at her, seeing the blush rise on her cheeks.

"I didn't want to leave either."

She kissed me fervently and slid her tongue along my bottom lip. My lips parted, and my breath came out in a gasp. Her tongue met mine, rough and demanding. I pulled away to look at her. She was looking at me, the lust in her eyes thick.

"Don't stop," she groaned, pleadingly. As if I could.

"Not a chance," I said, pulling her lips back to mine.

She was still looking at me, pleading me to touch her. I moved my hand to her breast and massaged it lightly. My reward was her whimper and her attempt to grind against me. I trailed kisses down her chest, then up again.

I slowly moved my hands down her waist, pressing myself against her. With my thumb, I moved in small circles over her clit through her pj pants. A moan escaped from her throat and she arched her back, breaking away from me. She fisted my hair, and pulled me even closer to her, as our lips crashed together once more. God, this woman was going to be the death of me.

She then moved her hand between her legs on top of mine, and applied more pressure to her sensitive nub.

"Ah, fuck Linds," I groaned against her lips. "I want you so badly."

She pressed against me harder and breathed, "My room… down the hall."

I removed her from the wall and carried her down the hall.

(Lindsay's Point of View)

It all happened so fast. A knock on my door that woke me; I answered it to find Rob standing there slightly disheveled. I made him a cup of tea, and now we were in my room, on my bed. How did we get here?

I couldn't help the soft moan that escaped as his hands started to move across my body. I arched my body toward him, wanting more. He pressed his face against my neck, moving his lips frantically along my heated skin.

He yanked at my t-shirt, and I helped him remove it; then we worked on removing his. I wanted to feel his skin against me.

"God, you're so beautiful," he said.

I felt my cheeks flush, and I snaked my hands down to the waist of his pants, trying to push them down. He chuckled at my impatience and stood up, removing them quickly. He leaned back down to me, and found the spot behind my ear that made my body weak when kissed.

"Rob…" I panted.

"Shhh, love," he said, and kissed his way down my neck, collarbone, chest and stomach, toward my belly button. He licked along the waistline to my pajama pants and slowly pulled them down my hips, kissing every new inch of skin as he exposed it. When they were finally off, I felt his hands on my inner thighs and I jumped slightly. He moved one hand up farther, skimming my damp boy shorts. I gasped, and his lips crashed against mine hungrily. I couldn't stop the moans coming from my mouth; he pressed harder against me only to evoke more whimpers. _This didn't make any sense. How was this happening? Why was Robert Pattinson in bed with me? Why? How?_

My lips dropped open, my eyes closed tight, and my core was aching. He started to move his fingers up and down the damp fabric.

"Oh God!"I groaned.

I arched my back, trying to get the friction I desperately needed. He reached behind my back and unclasped my bra in one swift movement, then tossed it to the side. With the same hand he started to massage my breast and dipped his head to kiss the other. I moaned from his touch, and arched my back to provide him with more to kiss.

He moved his hand faster, feeling my body starting to tremble underneath him; my breath was coming in pants.

"Tell me how it feels, Lindsay," he demanded.

"So...good," I whimpered. "Don't stop, please. I'm..."

He stopped and smiled sweetly at me and said, "Not like this, love."

I groaned in frustration and sat up.

"Don't worry, love," he told me. "I'm not finished with you."

_Oh, fuck me!_

"Do you _want_ me to finish, Linds?" he asked, suddenly looking worried.

With my hands on either side of his face, I kissed him and whispered against his lips, "Please, I want you to finish."

Where this bravery was coming from, I didn't know and didn't care. I wanted this man to have me.

His voice was just above a whisper.

"You're…"

"Shhh," I said, not able to wait any longer. I pushed his boxers down to his feet and he kicked them off. Then Rob pulled my panties down and I watched as he took in every inch of my body. He moved his fingers up and down my sides, and gazed up at me.

My body was on fire. I had waited such a long time to be touched by someone, and now that he was touching me I was about ready to implode with the force of the desire that wracked my body.

I pulled him up to me, kissed him and thrust my hips against his, begging. He needed to be inside me. The moment he finally thrust into me, he let out a groan.

"Oh fuck! You feel so good, Lindsay!"

I moaned in reaction to this and moved my hips, begging for more. He was so hard, and when he started to move in and out of me it caused indescribable pleasure.

"You feel so good inside me," I breathed.

His hands grasped my hips tightly, and he thrust into me roughly. His eyes were dark and filled with lust. His chest heaved from the effort. He was ramming into me, plunging himself deep inside.

I could feel my orgasm nearing again; I tried to fight it, unwilling for this feeling to end. Then he shifted his body and began hitting that fucking magnificent spot and the pleasure he evoked from me multiplied. I could no longer fight my climax and I felt my muscles clamp down tightly around his hard length.

He felt my body's reaction to him and increased the speed and intensity of his thrusts. My climax hit me with such force that my body started shaking.

"Fucking... shit..!" he yelled as he slammed into me once more, and I felt him twitch inside me as his own orgasm exploded. He stilled, gasping for air, and then kissed me.

He rolled over on the bed beside me and pulled me into his arms. We laid there for a few minutes catching our breath.

"I want to get to know you, Linds," he said. "I want to know everything there is to know."

"I've already told you," I said with a laugh. "My name is Lindsay Conway, I'm from Newfoundland. There's really nothing special about me."

"I beg to differ," he said. "You're really quite special, fascinating, lovely, beautiful…"

I blushed, "Okay, I'll tell you about myself, if you tell me about you."

His brow furrowed.

"You don't already know everything there is to know?"

I shook my head no, answering, "No, I don't. Sure, there's what the websites say, but I want to hear about you from your lips, no bullshitting."

He agreed.

"Alright, you tell me and I'll tell you. Deal."

I laid there in his arms long after the sun rose, telling him about myself and listening to him tell me everything there was to know about Rob Pattinson.

* * *

Woot! Finally! Chapter 4 took a while to write, I'm sorry. I have legit reasons, but here it is! Hope you enjoyed!

xox


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Steam filled the small kitchen in my apartment and the screaming from the kettle blaring in my ears told me the water it held was ready. I rushed to remove it from the damper quickly. My head pounded and I grimaced. Even though I spent the night and all morning in the arms of Rob, the alcohol I had consumed the night before still took its toll on me, and as a result, my body was dehydrated. I turned off the damper and poured the boiling water into my cup I took my tea and sat down on my futon in my living room. I curled my legs up beneath me and held the cup up to my lips and blew on the hot water and took a little sip.

I sat there remembering the last night and this morning:. waking up with Rob and all the other things that had taken place between us before he had to go back to his hotel to get ready for work. I had made him breakfast. Then we lounged on the futon for a few minutes. I stood by the door in my Pink Floyd t-shirt and boy shorts, watching him shove on his sneakers. He looked up at me and stood, took me in his arms and kissed me softly. I held his face in my hands and kissed him back just as softly. And then he was gone.

I looked around my apartment; my clothes from last night were still on the floor. I finished my tea, then got up and began tidying the apartment. I was in the middle of doing the dishes when my cell rang.

"Hey, sweets," Aden said when I answered. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, had a little headache when I got up," I said. "A cup of tea did the trick though."

"I need to invest in some tea for Sam," he laughed. "What's up?"

"Doing the dishes," I said. "Ouch!"

"What you do?" he asked. "Cut yourself?"

"No! I broke my nail!" I half yelled.

"Go shower, I have the perfect idea!" he exclaimed. "Meet me at my place."

"Thanks for the sympathy," I scoffed. "I was planning on coming over. I need to talk."

"Ohh! Sounds like drama! Goodie! See you soon," he said.

"See you soon," I giggled and hung up and finished the dishes.

After my shower I dressed quickly in a pair of old faded jeans and a red long-sleeved, v-neck shirt. Quickly I put my hair up in a ponytail, in too much of a rush to get to Aden's to blow it dry and style it. I called a cab and made my way down to the lobby. When I got down there, conveniently the cab was already there. I hopped in, shivering from the cold and wishing I had brought a sweater.

When I arrived at Aden's I walked in without knocking and found Aden in the kitchen getting a glass of water.

"Hey there, love," I said.

"Hey, lovely," he greeted me. "One second, just going to bring Sam these aspirin and glass of water. Then the two of us are going to get mani's and pedi's!"

"What!?" I blanched. "No… no, no, no."

Aden put one hand on his hip and glared at me.

"Honey, don't argue with me. That's one can of whoop ass you don't want to open today," he said matter-of-factly. I sighed, letting him win.

"That's right," he smiled and then started out of the kitchen.

I moved back against the counter to let him through. He walked up the stairs and a few minutes later he came back down to find me still standing in the kitchen.

"What's wrong, Linds?" he asked.

I looked up at him and gave him a 'I had great, mind blowing sex all night look then a smile.

"Wait," he said. "I know that look!"

I giggled.

"No! You didn't!" he said, his eyes wide with shock and his hand over his open mouth. "When!?"

"Last night," I confirmed.

"But how!?" he asked. "He went home early! You went home! We dropped you off! I called and you were getting ready for bed!"

"He came to my apartment. He woke me up," I said. I couldn't wipe the shit-eating grin off of my face.

"Oh my god! Tell me everything!" Aden demanded.

I laughed more.

"What do you want to know?" I asked, feeling the blush rise in my cheeks.

"How was it?" he asked.

"Not bad…" I hesitated. "Actually… better than expected."

"You don't have a horse shoe up your ass; you have the whole fucking horse!" Aden said. "Robert Pattinson, how did you do it?"

"No idea," I told him, pulling myself up on the counter to sit. "I have no clue how it happened."

This was the truth. I had no idea how I managed to end up in this situation. Yesterday when I woke up I would have said I had a zero percent chance of meeting Rob, let alone _sleeping_ with him. I slept with him and I hadn't even known him twenty-four hours. I was a grown woman, and many people had done this type of thing; heck, people did it all the time but I couldn't help but feel like a slut. I had never acted with such recklessness in all my life.

"You're one lucky, bitch," he said. "I'll tell you that."

I sighed. "I don't know," I told him. "I feel uneasy."

"That's what we call post-game jitters, girlfriend," he told me. "Let's go relax and get our nails done!"

"Aden, I'm serious," I sighed. "I feel… wrong."

"Babygirl, you tried something new," he said. "You're a grown woman, you did nothing wrong."

"I feel like a slut," I said blatantly.

"You're not a slut, Linds," Aden walked up to me and gave me one of his huge bear like hugs.

"Still, I think I'm going to take things slower from now on. I just don't like going this fast," I told him.

"Do what you have to do, Linds," he told me.

He took me by my hand and led me out the door and into his car. I couldn't help but laugh at him and start to feel excited about pampering myself a little.

Once we'd been seated in front of our nail technicians, Aden continued his inquisition.

"So, how are you and Mr. Big shot?" he asked.

"Ummm…" I began. It took me a second to realize who he was talking about. "Oh, well… I don't know, really."

"You don't know?" he glanced over at me. "I take it that things didn't go that well after all?"

"No, things went fine. He said he'd call tonight after work," I told him. "I just feel like… a whore."

"You're a grown woman, Linds," he told me again. "Casual sex is casual sex. It's not like you do it every night. Plus, considering who it was, I'm sure God forgives you."

"No, I don't," I sighed and rolled my eyes at him. "Maybe, I'm just overreacting."

"Trust me, love," he said. "You are."

We sat in silence until the lady doing my nails asked me what color I wanted my nails painted. I told her plain black.

"Always, so Grunge, Linds," Aden said disapprovingly.

"Deal," I said, sticking my tongue out at him.

When my nails were done I took a seat next to Aden for my pedicure. This was my favorite part. Walking around the restaurant all day and night was hard on the feet.

*

I sat and breathed in the cool Vancouver air. It had been another long, strenuous night at the restaurant Beyond. Halfway through my shift, Anne, another waitress, told me to take a break.

"Hon, it seems like you're not really here tonight," she had said. "Why don't you get a breath of fresh air – take a break, okay?"

So I sat on the curb, oblivious to the dirt and grime now on my pants, thinking about things that I tried so hard to avoid thinking about lately. I looked down at my hands and noticed the red nail polish shone strangely in the street light above me. Red wasn't a colour I liked on my nails but I had let Aden paint them red during the "pity party" he had thrown the night before. I would have preferred the black that I had gotten two weeks ago to this color.

Two weeks ago. When I thought I was the luckiest girl alive. Two weeks ago. When I thought Robert Pattinson was a half decent guy. Now I cringed at the thought of his name. I sighed and reluctantly went back to work. At least it was a Sunday night and quiet. I walked up to Anne who was trying to do her school work and do her job at the same time. I thanked her for covering my tables and took the orders of two elderly couples, refilled a nice red headed lady's drink and brought dinner to another couple.

"Hey, Anne," I called over to her across the kitchen. "You can finish up your tables and head out for the night if you want. I have things covered here. I don't think we're going to get busy tonight."

"You sure, Lindsay?" she asked. "There's that party coming, remember?"

"The party room was reserved for 6 p.m. It's almost 9," I said. "I don't think they're showing. I've got it all under control. Hank is here if I get swamped, and Shirley too. Besides, you need to get home and get your homework done."

"Thanks, Linds. There are some things I needed to do before the sun rises," Anne said with a laugh, kissed my cheek and ran out.

After taking care of the customers at my tables I was sitting at the front desk with the hostess, Shirley. I was starting to nod off, my head in my hands, when the bell above the door chimed announcing the arrival of customers. I opened my eyes to see Shirley's welcoming smile turn into a dumb-founded, mouth gaping, awe-struck expression. I didn't bother to follow her gaze, too exhausted to care.

"H-h-how many?" she stuttered.

"Ten," a voice said. "We had a party table reserved for 6 p.m. but I'm afraid we couldn't make it for that time."

_I know that voice._  
My heart stopped. I felt my face go expressionless and my palms started to sweat. Time seemed to pass slowly as Shirley continued to babble.

"Oh! Yes, we've been expecting you! Almost thought you wouldn't show up! This way to the party room."

After escorting the crowd of people – and Robert – past me and into the room, Shirley returned, telling me that I was in charge of the party. _Great._ Hank, the other waiter, wasn't feeling well and had already asked someone to cover his tables.

_Way to go, Linds,_ I thought while making my way to the party room. _Be nice to a girl so she can get home and finish her school work and the worst thing that could possibly happen to you, happens. Such thing as Karma, my ass!_

I waited outside the door for a few minutes and took a few deep breaths. I stood up straight, squared my shoulders, put my best smile on and walked in.

"Hello, everyone. My name is Lindsay and I'll be your waitress for this evening. May I start you off on some refreshments and appetizers, while you decide on your meal?" I asked, handing out menus.

Out of the corner of my eye, I looked at everyone while passing out menus. I recognized every face: Kellan Lutz, Chris Weitz, Ashley Greene, Nikki Reed, Jackson Rathbone, Stephenie Meyer, Peter Facinelli, Elizabeth Reaser, and between her and Kristen Stewart was Rob, looking at his plate, his face as white as a ghost. I made sure I had my smile plastered on my face and avoided his gaze. I took everyone's refreshment orders and left the room without looking at Rob.

I walked through the door to the kitchen feeling like I had avoided the Apocalypse. I just wanted to go home, curl up on my bed and hide away from the world. Instead, I got everyone's drinks, mentally slapped myself and went back. _You can do this. These people, and one in particular, are just like any other customers. _After passing out drinks, I noticed Rob was missing and took the opportunity to ask if they were ready to order; they weren't. _Damn it._ I excused myself quickly, knowing this was going to be a long night.

Once out of the room I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I collapsed against the door and ran my hands back over my hair to make sure it was still back neatly in its ponytail. I let out a long sigh and said aloud, "Everything's fine."

"Really? Cause I didn't think it was."

I squealed, clamping a hand over my mouth while the other covered my heart over my shirt, trying to keep it from bursting through my chest. He stood inches from me, all disheveled and sexy, looking at me like he expected me to faint or kick him. Suddenly I regained the use of my mouth.  
"What is it to you?" I snapped. I attempted to walk back to the kitchen but he put his hands on my shoulders.

"I'm sorry. I've been an asshole. I should have called you," he said in that amazing accent of his.

_Damn it, Linds! Stop thinking like that!_

"Hey, I get it," I said. "You're a celebrity, and I should feel extremely lucky that I got one night of your time. And don't worry – I won't sell my story to the tabloids or anything. Your secret is safe with me."

I tried to walk past again but he held onto me more firmly.

"No, Linds. Don't talk like that," he said, holding my gaze with his. His long fingers caressed my cheek, keeping me still.

"You confuse the hell out of me," he said frankly.

"I'm sorry that I'm such an inconvenience," I said, feeling the ache begin in the back of my throat warning me that the tears were coming. Right on queue I felt the stinging in my eyes.

"Linds, listen to me," he pleaded. "You confuse me; you make me feel things that I shouldn't. You make me want you. But I can't, I have a girlfriend."

The excited butterflies in my stomach, stirred by his touch, dropped at his words.

"I know," I said and looked down at the floor, willing the tears to stay away until I was alone.

"If it's not too much to ask though, I know I've made a mess of things, but…I'd like to get…to know you," he said slowly. "…as a friend."

I looked up at him. He looked like a lost little boy. Something in me made me want to protect him from all the cameras, screaming girls and all the rest of the horrible things in his life. But it wasn't my job to do that.

"Friends…" I managed to say.

_Well, why not? He has a girlfriend but we could be friends. Couldn't we?_

In the silence, I noticed the blush that rose on his cheeks. I wanted to lift my hand to his face and caress his cheek where the redness was beginning to deepen. Then my eyes fell on his lips and I felt the urge to mold my body against his and kiss him hard. _No, we couldn't be friends._ I knew this. I knew that Rob knew that we couldn't be friends either. But we would try. I needed to try; I needed something.

"Friends," I said, smiling and pulling away from his hold.

His hands fell back to his sides and he put them in his pockets as if to hide himself. Then, finally he smiled back at me.

"It was nice to see you again, Linds," he told me. "I hope to see you again, sometime soon."

"Sometime soon," I echoed.

There was an awkward moment between us and he tried to hug me but I shied away, feeling embarrassed in this public place. Rob said goodbye again, abandoning the hug, and I went back to my other tables.

*  
(RPOV)

We had finished our dinner and were in the limo on our way back to the hotel. Kris was leaning on my shoulder and my arm was around her waist.

"Want to come back to my room again tonight?" she whispered in my ear.

"Not tonight, sweetie," I nuzzled her ear. "I'm not feeling that great."

Which was true, after my confrontation with Linds, I felt knackered and slightly stomach sick.  
She frowned but only for a moment. When the limo pulled up to our hotel, she quickly squeezed my thigh.

"Feel better," she said and got out of the limo.

I followed a few moments later and was surprised by the lack of paparazzi. In the elevator, Kris stood in my embrace until we got to her floor. She kissed me goodnight and got off. The doors closed again and then opened at my floor. Once in my room the feeling of uneasiness washed over me.

_I should have just apologized and left it at that,_ I thought. _Friends? Could we do that? Be friends?  
_  
I hoped so.

I took out my cell and went through the contacts. Linds' name was there. By now, I knew her number by heart, though. Now it was just habit to scroll through my contacts looking for her. _I wonder if she's off work yet._

Involuntarily, I clicked dial. Feeling like a complete sod I was about to click end, but before I could get a chance she answered.

"Hey! One sec… ouch," she said.

My mind raced with excuses for calling -- wrong number or my phone dialed on its own -- but I couldn't come up with anything.

"Oh, hey! Sorry, just got off work and I missed my bus!"

"That's fine," I chuckled. "Just felt like calling a friend. Sorry you missed your bus."

There was silence on the other end, and then she said, "This must be Rob, since you're the only British friend that I have. Unless it's Aden playing a very _not_ funny practical joke on me."

"No joke," I said. "I hope you don't think I'm being untoward, but I just wanted to talk. Sorry about earlier this evening. I was off. Forgive me?"

"So… what's up?" she asked timidly.

"Nothing, just got in," I told her. _Maybe she really is okay with this._

"Well, I'm going to be waiting about 15 minutes for another bus, so I'm glad you called. You can keep me entertained," she said with a giggle.

"I don't know about that," I warned her. "I can be pretty boring."

"That's alright, talking to you is better than talking to myself."

"Do you talk to yourself often?" I asked.

"Sometimes," she said.

"You know, some would call that being nutty," I told her.

"Well, are you sure you want to be friends with an insane Newfie?" she asked.

"I'll take my chances."


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Just want to say thank you too, LauraLoo7/Lumedog7!  
Also, I created a Blogspot for Fall into You, to keep you guys up to date on the chapters and maybe give you guys some teasers :P  
The link will be on my profile.

Anyway, Enjoy!

(LPOV)

After waiting another fifteen minutes at the bus stop it had finally came. Now I was getting off the elevator and walking to my door. I turned the light on in the hallway of my apartment as I let myself in. I plopped down on my futon in the living area and sighed.

"My feet are killing me," I said into my cell.

"Want a foot rub?" Rob asked in that wonderful British accent.

"That would be great," I said, kicking off my shoes. "Thank God I have tomorrow and the rest of weekend off."

"Tell me about it. This weekend is the first time I've been off in almost two weeks. I never take sleeping in for granted anymore," he told me.

"You're not a morning person I take it?" I asked.

"Not really. I hate getting woken up by an alarm…or a person," he chuckled. "I like getting up when I'm ready to."

"My mother was like that too," I said. "My Nan used to tell me stories about trying to get her up for school. She said a freight train running through her bedroom wouldn't have woken her."

There was a silence on the other end. Then Rob asked, "You remember what your parents were like then?"

"Not much. I remember the way my mom smelled," I said and then laughed. "And how my dad always had a peppermint in his mouth. He'd always give me two when he got one for himself. He called me his little Princess. Besides that I really only know what my grandparents have told me about them."

"You must miss your grandparents," he said.

"Every minute. They're really all I have left in the world besides my aunt. I don't have any siblings, my dad's father died when he was young, and his mom died when I was three months old. So it's just my grandparents on my mom's side, my aunt and me left."

"They're lucky to have you," he said.

"What about you?" I asked him, trying to take the focus off my life. "What is your family like?"

"Well, my mum and dad are really nice people. They've done so much for my sisters and me. They'd do anything for the ones they love," he told me.

"They sound really nice," I said.

"My sisters, well, they're in a whole different category," he said with a laugh. Laughing with him, I glanced at the clock on the wall – nearly 3 a.m.

"It's getting late," I said.

"Don't say you have to go, please," he pleaded.

Surprised with his honesty, I told him that I could stay up a bit longer. For the next three hours we talked, though the conversation was occasionally punctuated by awkward silences, nervous laughter and plenty of butterflies on my end.

"How about coffee?" I asked, realizing sleep was not going to happen. Rob took a moment to respond.

"Sure," he said. "Where to?"

"There's a Tim's almost five minutes from the Wall Centre. How about we meet there?"

"Okay," he said. "I know where it is."

A few minutes later I was walking out of my apartment building toward the Tim Hortons -- still on my cell with Rob.

"It's really nice out this morning," he commented.

Breathing in the fresh morning air I agreed. It wasn't so cold that you were freezing your ass off; it was comfortable as long as you had your jacket, hat and mittens.

"I see you," he said.

Instantly, I stopped walking and looked around. I felt my cheeks grow hot and my stomach began to do summersaults. I found him standing at the entrance door to Tim's, smirking.

"I see you, too," I giggled nervously and walked up to him. "You look like hell."

Smiling and feeling a lot more exhausted than I did a minute ago, I clicked off my cell. I tried keeping the butterflies in my stomach under control. His hair was everywhere and his eyes were slightly bloodshot with dark circles underneath -- obviously from exhaustion. I immediately felt bad for asking him to meet me for coffee.

"Thanks," he chuckled and opened the door for me. "What are you having?"

"Umm, I think I'm going to get a double-double and maybe a banana pecan muffin," I told him while getting out my wallet.

He walked up to the cashier and ordered my coffee and muffin, then ordered for himself.

"I can get my own," I argued.

"'s the least I can do for being a git and keeping you up all night with me," he said.

Feeling too exhausted to argue with him, I let him pay. We took our coffee to a nearby park to take advantage of the nice weather and took a seat on a bench. I felt his warmth radiating through my coat as we sat with our arms touching and I shivered even though I wasn't cold.

"Do you like it here in Vancouver?" he asked me.

"It's okay," I told him. "Honestly, the city sort of scares me. I'd rather live in a small, rural town."

"How do you like Vancouver?" I asked him in return.

"I can tolerate it here," he said. "It's a lot better then L.A., though. My favourite place to be is still London. I…"

Rob was talking to me still but I couldn't pick out what he was voice was getting softer, as if someone was using the volume control on him until I couldn't hear him anymore. The exhaustion had finally caught up with me and now my eyes were growing heavier by the second. I hardly noticed my head slump to the side and my body followed. Everything went dark and nothing mattered. I was asleep.

*

(RPOV)

I woke up on the couch in my hotel room and it took me a few seconds to remember why. I groaned and rolled off the couch, onto my knees and used the couch to lift myself off the floor. I looked around the room and found Linds still asleep on my bed, where I had left her after I got her to my hotel room. I hadn't brought my wallet with me, nor had I enough money to get her a cab back to her apartment. My hotel had been the closest option. Sure, once I got her here I could have called a cab for her. But I didn't want to wake her. Especially, after having to keep her awake long enough to get her to my hotel. Carrying her thtough the streets of Vancouver wasn't really an option, before I knew it I'd have cops and paps on me accusing me of kipnapping. My heart sped up when I remembered Linds sighing my name after I laid her on my bed.

_Friends_, I reminded myself. _Friends_ _..._

I grabbed a change of clothes from the chest of drawers and went to take a shower. Steam filled the large bathroom and fogged up the mirror while I lathered soap all over my body and squeezed some shampoo in my hair. I was going to control myself and not allow myself to crawl into bed with Linds. No matter how badly I wanted to. Kristen was my girlfriend and I loved her and didn't want to hurt her. I couldn't hurt her- not like this.

I turned off the water, dried off and shoved on a pair of jeans. Towel drying my hair, I walked out of the bathroom to find Linds sitting on the couch.

"Hey," she said shyly.

"Hey," I said back and tossed my towel on the back of a chair. "Sleep well?"

She blushed, probably embarrassed about passing out.

"Yes I did, thank you. I'm sorry that I fell asleep on you. You could have given me the couch; it's your bed," she said.

She eyed the cushion and blanket I had pulled from the bed to make the couch more comfy.

"It's no problem," I told her. "I didn't mind."

I sat down on the chair where my towel was hanging instead of on the couch with her to keep a safe distance. She looked so innocent, kind and embarrassed; I just wanted to take her in my arms and hold her close to me and kiss those perfect lips of hers.

"I…I should get home," she said, standing up.

She must have noticed me staring at her. Immediately I felt like a jerky sod for making her feel even more embarrassed.

Standing up with her I said, "Yeah, well I need to get ready to head over to the set. They're expecting me there in an hour or so. I'm actually running a little behind."

"I'm so sorry!" she frowned. "I shouldn't have fallen asleep. Please wake my ass up next time."

"Shhhhh," I told her as I stood and crossed the room to where she was. I took her face in my hands, unable to stop myself. "It's my fault. I slept way too long. It was me who asked you to stay up all night."

"I…I…," she stammered.

My face was so close to hers. I felt her eyes boring into mine, and I felt the want radiating from her body. Surely she could feel my desire in return. Our lips brushed together and she gasped a little and then molded her body against mine, causing me to moan.

"This is wrong," she breathed, breaking away.

But I couldn't remember why this was wrong. I remembered my resolve back in the shower. I remembered that this was wrong. There was something. I looked down at Linds and seen the hurt written across her face. I didn't want her to hurt, I know that I had hurt her. I knew that I was still hurting her, something that I didn't want to do was hurt her anymore. All that mattered was Linds. With no other hesitation I pressed my lips against hers and basked in the feel of her soft lips and the way they tasted of strawberries.

_She must use strawberry lip balm--_

In the next second, however, that thought was forgotten when she licked my bottom lip with her tongue. I lifted her up and pushed her up against the wall. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I ground my hips against her, causing her to let out a small moan. She had her hands in my hair, pulling hard and she was driving me crazy. I needed her now!

I pulled back and helped her get her shirt off and began kissing down her chest and nipping lightly over the flesh.

"Please, more," she pleaded. "I need more."

_Oh, god! Yes! _

I kissed her neck as I began to unbuckle her belt.

The blaring of a cell phone filled the room. Linds froze but I shook my head and kissed her mouth. Getting her attention back on me, I unzipped her jeans and slipped my hand under the denim to touch her. She gasped and pulled harder on my hair, rocking immediately against my hand.

_**Ring, ring, ring, ring!**_

My cell phone went off again.

_**Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring!**_

_**Ring! Ring! Ring!**_

"Ugh. Sorry. One moment," I said and kissed her softly. Tripping over my own feet, I stumbled to get to my jacket and pulled out my cell.

I looked at the caller ID. Kristen was calling me.

_Shit! _

"It's Kris," I said aloud and looked over at Linds.

"I should go," she said, trying to cover herself up with her arms, her cheeks burning. "This went too far."

I wanted her to stay with me but now I remembered why what we were doing was so wrong: Kristen, my girlfriend. I sighed in defeat.

"Okay, I'm really-" I began but it was too late.

Linds already had her shirt and jacket and was out the door, closing it behind her. I looked down at my cell while it rang again in my hand and answered.

"Hey, Kris."

"Hey, baby," she said. "How are you feeling? I tried calling a few times today. It's time to get ready."

"Not so well," I said. "I think I'm starting to get worse."

This was the truth; after what just happened with Linds I felt sick to my stomach and riddled with guilt.

"I'm sorry baby," she said. "Want me to bring you something before we head out to the set?"

"No thanks. I'm alright," I told her. "I'm just going to relax for a bit more. I'll see you downstairs soon babe."

"Alright, feel better baby, I love you," Kris said.

"Love you, too." My stomach did another flip as I said the words.

_I think i'm going to be sick!_

Later that day I was on-set waiting for the hair and makeup lady to come and turn me into Edward Cullen. Her name was Jocasta and she was in her late thirties and always gave me great advice. She was the type of woman who genuinely cared for the well being of others, strangers or not. Jo would do anything she could to help. She always insisted on my calling her Momma Jo and she reminded me of my mum. On cue the trailer door opened and Jo came bustling in.

"Good afternoon, honey," she said, smiling sweetly. "How are you on this fine day? Ready to get beautiful and god-like? Ready to become our dear Eddie?"

"Hello," I greeted her. "I'm fine, and yourself? And yes – make me a stone god. As long as it's you turning me, I'm happy."

"Peachy keen," she said taking her position beside me. "Let's get to it."

Jo put the white makeup all over my hands, forearms, neck, and chest and continued with all the other makeup necessities while chatting with me about her two sons, Trevor and Daniel, and their recent mischief. Her chatting kept my mind off Linds and Kris for a while, until she began on my Edward bouffant, and I remembered the feel of Linds pulling my hair while her lips were on mine. _Damn it._

Apparently, it was written all over my face.  
"What's up, Robbie?" Jo asked. "You seem a little… like you're on-edge."

"It's complicated."

"I'm good with all sorts of complicated," she told me. "Tell Momma Jo what's bothering you, honey."

"Alright, well you asked for it," I said. "There's this girl… Linds. I met her about two weeks ago. I was being chased down and ran into her - lit'rally. She helped me out and so we went out that night. I bought her a drink to thank her. She's one of the nicest, sweetest, most caring, beautiful and intelligent woman I have ever met…"

I hesitated and Jo nodded for me to continue.

"Then things went bad, and I made a huge mistake. We went back to her apartment that night and I—we slept together. I just couldn't stop myself! I feel like such complete rubbish about it. This is going to kill Kris, I… Ouch! What the bloody hell was that for?" I said, rubbing the spot on my head where Jo had just pulled my hair.

"No. You. Fucking. Didn't," she said through gritted teeth.

I grimaced and nodded once. And then Jo yanked on my hair again.

"Ouch, damn it! That fucking well hurts!" I yelled.

"You deserve much more than that, son," she told me. "Poor, Kris and Linds. What do you think you're doing to those poor girls?"

"I already feel bad enough, thanks," I said. "Linds and I already agreed to being just friends but I'm pretty well sure that after what happened between us in my hotel room earlier today that we can't be just friends."

"I don't even want to know what happened in your hotel room," she told me. "But here's what I think your options are and you need to do something about this quickly before someone gets hurt - more than what you've already done. You've made a fine mess for yourself, Robert. If you can't stay away from Linds or be just friends with her, then you need to tell Kris and let her know what is going on. Of course, you have to do what makes you happy in the end.

"Kris and Linds are mixed up in this though, so you also have to consider their feelings," she said as she continued to rant. "One of them is going to get hurt and that's entirely your fault, the poor girls. What do you want to do? Who do you want? Linds, who lives in Vancouver, who you'll have to leave in Vancouver when you're done filming and traveling all over the world or Kris, the girl who's in the industry, knows you so well and who'd be right there beside you? Also, Robbie, who do you love? That's what's most important."

I just stared at her not sure what to say, do or think.

"Thank you," I managed to say.

I stared stonily ahead as she finished my transformation into Edward Cullen. Here I was, suddenly wishing I was a damn fictional character. The shit thought he had it so hard as a 109-year-old vampire.

Love it or hate it? Let me know.

xox, Lita


End file.
